


Anything

by Doctor_Caduceus, KanoReeves



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic spy, Based on a roleplay, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Devil, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome, cross-faction, mention of underage porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Caduceus/pseuds/Doctor_Caduceus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoReeves/pseuds/KanoReeves
Summary: He was cornered, he had no other choiceBut damnDamn if that frenchman gave him love
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Medic, Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper, Medic/Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Soldier - Relationship, Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Then Kneel~

"Herr Spy… please… d-don't kill me… i-I'll do anything…" Medic begged the frenchman, cornered, eyes filled with tears, which he did not let stream down his face "Anything cher?~~" he replied, softly pressing his knife on the doctor's neck "A-anything…" he stuttered in reply, trembling like a leaf "Then kneel~~" Spy hissed, closing his knife and putting it back under his jacket.  
Medic did as he was told, getting on his knees and looking up at Spy, who was busy with unbuckling his pants, once he was done, he pulled them down along with his underwear, pushing his hard member into the doctor's mouth, all the way down to his throat, he choked on the cock, not used at something this sudden, but he started to suck, fearing that Spy would have killed him and hoping that no one had seen them.

He was wrong, Sniper was walking out of respawn after getting some extra ammo and saw the two of them, as they were on the way to the sniper's nest. Medic didn't see him, but surely he felt as Sniper grabbed him from behind and ripped out his pants and underwear, pushing himself in his ass dry, the doctor, by surprise and pain, pulled out from Spy, trying to fight Sniper back, but the frenchman grabbed him by his hair and pushed him again on his cock, forcing it down his throat once again, forcing his head to move on his cock, while the bushman moved with no mercy inside him, blood running down the doctor's thighs as he cried, trying to bite down on Spy's cock, who immediately put a knife to his throath, pressing the blunt side of the knife on his neck, as he kept thrusting his cock down his throat, the doctor's mind slowly going blank at the two men thrusting inside him, pain slowly turning into pleasure as Sniper hit his g-spot inside, legs twitching and shaking violently as he felt his orgasm building up, moaning around the cock in his mouth, tears still streaming down his face, his sight getting blurry as his glasses fell on the ground.

But before he could completely adjust to the stretching, burning pain of the cock in his ass, he felt Spy's member slipping out of his mouth, and Sniper's one pulling out of his sore ass, but it wasn't over, he was suddenly dragged on Sniper's lap, whose cock got pushed all the way into his ass again, he relaxed, thinking it was only that again, but instead he felt another burning pain as also Spy forced his cock into his ass, stretching him out by a lot, Medic whimpered "S-stop, stop… i-it hurts…" he cried, but he was shut up by the bushman's finger pushed in his mouth, Spy didn't waste time, bringing a silky hand on the doctor's hard member, jerking him off, his legs shaking as he felt one of the cocks pushing on his prostate and the other on his bladder, trying to squeeze his legs together to fight back his urge to pee, trying to speak up but Sniper's fingers in his mouth blocked his speech, he whimpered as he couldn't fight back the urge, pissing all over himself and the bushman, that fortunately didn't mind getting wet, Spy groaned as he felt his fine silk glove getting wet, removing his hand from the doctor's member, grunting in pleasure, for his cock was squished in the doctor's ass and rubbing against the other cock "I-I'm close…" Medic whimpered around Sniper's fingers, his cock twitching rapidly as the bushman pushed a rough thumb on his slit, pressing on it "Aw, the sluttie wants to cum?~" He taunted, Spy tried to add something but he couldn't form a word, as they all came out as moans, the poor german held onto the Aussie's shoulders, sinking grabbing his shirt tightly to the point his fingers got sore as he came, warm semen pouring out on the bushman's shirt "P-please…. Stop…" he cried out quietly, starting to feel numb as the two men flooded his ass and pulled out, he hoped to be left there there alone, not even finding the strength of getting up, but instead he was lifted up from the ground and brought away, stripped of his clothes and pride as he watched the blurry image of the battlefield fade into the dark, strengths abadoning his body as he passed out


	2. Set me free…

He woke up in the dark: blindfolded and gagged, he tried to protest and get up but he tied up, his body bent over a table, legs spread, his naked chest against the cold steel table, the light steps of Sniper suddenly echoed in the room "Finally, we thought ya were dead" his hoarse deep voice echoed through the room, Medic whimpered against the gag, wanting to have his release, fearing he will be violated again, as the bushman ran his warm, bony fingers on his back, on his spine and up to his neck "I hope you enjoyed getting fucked yesterday, sluttie~" he growled, predatory, Medic shook his head, wetting the blindfold with his tears , trying to speak up, but his speech was blocked, it all came out as mumbling, then as a muffled scream, as he felt his ass spread once again, not by a cock, but by a large vibrator, pushed all the way into him as a clasp was put on his cock, so he couldn't cum and eventually a collar was put around his neck, it barely let him breath for how much it was tight, the bushman activated the toys and just walked away humming a song tauntigly, leaving the doctor shaking, whimpering and trying to get out of his bounds desperately, trying to move up his blindfold and see something, but to no avail.

He laid there for hours, crying out in painful pleasure until he heard the door opening and light, regular steps of a man, who then slapped his ass with a rubber-covered hand "Guess who? ~" the shrill, cold voice of his clone made Medic shiver, and then his gag got loosened up, so he could talk "B-b-blu m-medic?" he said weakly "I see you still have the strength to reply" he taunted, fidgeting with the vibrator, making it brush against his prostate "F-fuck me…" the tied man let out as a choked moan

"And why do you want so?~" he ran his fingers on his clone's ass before slapping it again  
"Just do.…I beg you…" he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, his mind went blank as the vibrator kept hitting his prostate  
Sound of a zipper going down, followed by the tip of a dick pressed on his lips "Lube me up then~~" the Blu said before pushing his cock in the doctor's tight throat, grunting in pleasure as he started to suck, moving his tongue on the hard member in his mouth as the blu thrusted into his throat, in and out repeatedly, not letting the doctor catch his breath and choking him "You like it, ja?~~" he said taunting, letting the poor Red breathe "S-so good~~" he said, trying to get the cock back in his mouth, moaning as the other moved the vibrator into his ass, hitting his prostate over and over again, until he couldn't suck anymore for how much he was moaning "Please…" he cried out, legs shaking "You will be satisfied~~" he growled, slowly and teasingly getting the vibrator out of his captive, who was nothing but a moaning mess, repeatedly begging to get fucked  
The Blu Medic pushed himself slowly into his clone, all the way until his balls hit his juicy ass, starting rough, moving his hips reddening his toy's ass, who couldn't do anything but moan loudly, tongue out with his face pressed on the table, heat spreading through his shaking body every time the clone hit that spot inside "You like it, don't you do little slut?~~" he hissed into his ear, bending over him and slapping his ass "Ja~~ bitte fick mich hart~" he cried out, unable to remember a word of English, the Blu doctor reached down for his captive balls, squeezing them hard, thrusting into him, reaching as deep as he could "A-aah~~ im gonna c-cum~~" he cried out, wanting his release but the clasp on his dick prohibited him from doing so "You wish~~" He growled, flowing his insides with sticky, warm cum, letting it drip out of his captive's tight hole as he pulled out, the poor red doctor shook, trying to grip the table as he moaned out, the feeling of an orgasm staying there, fluctuacting through his body, not able to be set itself free, whimpering and crying as the vibrator was once again inserted into his ass and the blu walked away without saying a word, leaving the doctor once again alone, shaking and whimpering, cying in painful pleasure, just wanting his release.

But this loneliness didn't last for much, barely a couple of minutes before heavy steps filled the silence, steps of a man almost marching , the doctor whimpered "F-fick mich...bitte..." he whined out to the newest blu to enter, which he presumed was soldier, only to receive a whip on his ass "Speak English cupcake! I don't speak nazi!" Medic whimpered, suddenly feeling so small and weak "F… fuck me…" he cried out, moving his ass all he could in an attempt to seduce the soldier, for his luck, Soldier didn't waste his time, he quickly untied the doctor's legs from the legs of the tables, making him lie belly up, pulling the vibrator out just to push his thick cock in roughly, the captive's hole practically squeezing him, the doctor's eyes rolled into his head, letting out a long drawn moan "Fick…" Soldier couldn't form a word, for all it came out as grunts and moans, he put an hand over the captive's neck, squeezing, cutting off his oxygen, using his other hand to pin down Medic's thigh, Medic who choked, needing air desperately, trying to move his neck away but Soldier persisted, not letting go "S-sol…" he begged, using up that bit of air that he had left, only at this point the bigger man let go of him, bringing his hand to his thigh, forcing his legs spread as he pushed himself in deeper, his balls hitting the doctor's ass at a regular, fast pace, he bent over him and sunk his teeth into the doctor's neck, biting down hard to muffle his loud moan as he came, cum dripping out of the captive's ass as he pulled away "L… let me cum…" the doctor cried out, his cock twitching rapidly, desperate to have its release "Sorry cupcake, I've been told to not do that" he apologised roughly as he slid the vibrator in again and went away, leaving Medic laying on the table, legs spread and arms tied behind his back, the poor doctor passed out, for how much he was exhausted


	3. Feeling merciful today

Three days passed and Medic was striving for both an orgasm and human contact, the only one that apparently took care of him was an invisible man, who would come in everyday to give him food and water, other than a pause from the continuous stimulation and would comfort him, in a voice that didn't belong to any of the mercs, he was tired and started to feel sick, but nobody listened to him, for how much he cried and whined, nobody listened to him, he'd beg them to let him cum, to set him free, to kill him, to stop with this torture, to at least give him back his sight, but nothing worked, the shock collar on his neck was activated, so if he tried to scream, whine or speak without permission he would be punished, so he cried silently, the blindfold was soaked of all his tear, his mouth contorted in a frown full of pain, lips quivering, wanting to let out his wails of pain and moans of pleasure.

Finally, merciful hands removed his blindfold, it was the Engineer who did, bringing his hands down the doctor's neck and turning off the collar, allowing the doctor to speak "F… fick mich…" he whined weakly, thinking that he could get the orgasm he was deprived of for so long, the kind texan ran his callous hands down on his captive's crotch, and then on his bright red member, barely touching it "L-let me… cum…" Medic cried out weakly "Ya know what, son? I'm feeling merciful today" the shorter man said, removing the clasp from his dick, the doctor threw his head back, screaming in pleasure as he released his load that had been building up for days, whole body shaking, trying to squeeze his legs together, a sense of freedom invading his whole body "D-danke…" he said quite breathlessly, now drenched in his own cum, whimpering as he felt the clasp being placed again and the collar being reactivated, he tried to protest, but he didn't enjoy the strong shocks he was given when he spoke, even without the blindfold, his vision was blurry, he could barely see the texan in front of him unbuckling his overalls, but he could feel when his legs were untied, and the Engineer threw them on his shoulder, the vibrator was slid out of his hole and was subsituted with Engie's cock, who thrusted without mercy inside inside him, not caring about the doctor trying to not make a sound, tears of pain streaming down his face, his hole had gone numb from being rawed so often, he barely felt when the texan finished himself off inside him, flooding him with warm cum and pulling out, buckling up his overalls like he did nothing, he carefully tied the doctor's legs back in place, in everspread position, then he quietly started erecting a little, simple machine, a sex machine to be more specific, the doctor shook his head, trying to tell the texan to not activate it, but he couldn't speak, unless he wanted electricity running down his spine, Engie didn't even look at him and turned it on, upped to the max, Medic whimpered as he could feel the big dildo stretching his insides, hitting his prostate at every thrust, making him shiver every time, trying to let out his moans but every time he did he would, an high voltage shock will run through his body, Engie stood there for a bit, leaning on the wall to watch the doctor's pained expressions as he tried to not make a sound, he held the remote high, tauntingly showing it to his captive, enjoying hearing his shrill screams of pain as he turned on the collar, he loved playing with the intensities of the collar, finding pleasure in the poor doctor's suffering.  
He left the room not much later, leaving Medic alone in the cold darkness of the basement, tears streaming down his face, his whole body shaking, his legs had gone numb, the ropes tight on his arms were burning his skin, the bruises on his body hurting more every minute that passed  
Not much minutes passed before Sniper stepped into the room, turning on the gas lights, getting in front of the half conscious Medic  
"How are ya doing sluttie?~~" he said tauntingly, sitting on the table and looking at the doctor, who whimpered, hoping that the bushman would turn off the collar, the hunter got up and turned it off, coming back to sit on the table in front of him "hnng... e-enjoying it a-alot~~" the doctor lied, tears streaming down his cheeks

"You know... We were wondering if we should give ya back to yer team...~"

"W-w-what ever you wish... i-im the blu's s-slut…" Sniper knew the doctor was lying only to get mercy

"I love how you exactly know what is your place~~" the bushman hissed, running his callous fingers on his neck, up to his jaw and then to hip lips, the doctor opened his mouth, thinking that that's what Sniper wanted him to do "Look at yourself… mind gone blank… all ya can think of is sex…" he said pushing his fingers into his mouth, all the captive wanted was release, all he wanted was to be left alone in peace "P-please…." he mumbled around the fingers in his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks, struggling against his painful restraints, the bushman wasn't there to fuck, but to tease and humiliate, he took the clasp off Medic's cock, letting him release his load, making him make a mess of himself "Such a filthy slut you are~~" he hissed, making his hand into a fist and pushing on the doctor's bladder, Medic shook his head "Please no…" he begged weakly, trying to squeeze his legs together as the bushman didn't give him peace and kept pushing until the doctor pissed himself "Such a good baby boy~~" he purred, wiping his hand on his shirt, gently caressing his captive's cheek, down to his neck, reactivating the collar and walking away, leaving once again the doctor in his suffering, crying in the dark, biting on his lip to hold back all his screams of pain


End file.
